My Last Kiss is Yours, Forever
by KazukiLuvr
Summary: Based on the song "Kaerimichi no Love Song" by Tegomass. Kahoko and Kazuki reunite a few years after graduating from Seisou. KahokoxKazuki one-shot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everybody! This is a _real_ KazuxKaho fic. It's a one-shot, so it gets straight to the point, although I'll be making a longer fic with more chapters out of it. Um, so I was very deeply inspired to write this fic by a song called _Kaerimichi no Love Song_, by the group "Tegomass". I thought the lyrics were beautiful, so I wanted to translate them out to this fic. **

**Here's the song: **youtube . com/watch?v=owdFjNuZ430 (ignore the spaces!)

**Or, I suppose if you're too lazy to delete the spaces, you can just go to my profile and click on the link there.**

**Well, whatever you decide. Enjoy the fic!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro. All rights belong to the author and other respective rightholders. I also do NOT own _Kaerimichi no Love Song, _all rights belong to Tegomass and other respective rightholders as well. Thank you very much!

* * *

_**

"Hihara-senpai…"

I look down at the red haired angel beside me. Her hair is windswept, her eyes beautiful and bright as ever. I think to myself in that moment that she is the most beautiful thing to ever appear in my life. And the best part is looking at her and being able to tell that she is happier than usual. Something about the way she looks at me tells me she is at…peace. _Kaho-chan…_

It's one of those moments when I can do nothing but put on a smile—genuine and upbeat—and try my best to make the moment last. "Kaho-chan, what is it?" I ask gently, crouching down a little so that my eyes are level to hers. God, are they a dazzling pair of eyes. "You seem happy today, Kaho-chan. Did something happen?" I gaze at her for a long time, trying desperately to find out what it is that can possibly be the source of such pure happiness, but she has always been able to hide things from me easily.

"I'm glad we've had time together today, Hihara-senpai. I really wanted to hear you play." She explains, looking down quietly and smiling to herself. "I was a little upset earlier about something, but listening to your music and talking to you…it's made me feel a lot better." She turns and looks up at me. "I enjoy playing in the park. It used to worry me, playing in public, remember? But I realize that it's not so bad anymore…"

I want so badly to say something, to be able to tell her how much the past hours have meant to me, but the words get caught in my throat, and I, instead, remain silent. Kahoko quickly winds her scarf around her neck another time, just for security. "After Len left, I thought I'd never be able to pull myself out of the black hole that was caused by my love for him. The pain…it was unbearable." She sighs, and I watch her breath, a white puff in the freezing temperature. "I sought comfort in Tsuchiura-kun, hoping that he'd give me the strength and stability he used to when we were in high school, but all he did was insult Len-kun for hurting me, and I couldn't let him do that."

I watch her, traveling through her memories, but her smile never goes away. "I was so badly hurt when Len-kun left, and I couldn't bear to hear Tsuchiura-kun blame him for my unhappiness, because it was never his fault." She says, but refuses to meet my eyes. "I never thought that this day would come, Hihara-senpai." She chuckles, a broken laugh. "I just never thought this day would come; the day I am finally _happy_ again."

I look at her, wallowing in pain and guilt. "Kaho-chan, why didn't you come to me sooner?" I breathe in the sharply cool air, trying to calm my frustrated nerves. "If you were in so much pain, why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you, all these years." Her eyes widen, and she looks at me slowly. "You're happy with me, Kaho-chan. I want you to always be happy. I'll always be there to protect you."

Kaho-chan smiles wider, and she clings to my arm. "I wouldn't even have called you had Yunoki-senpai called and asked me how I'd been. Talking to him reminded me of you." She clears her throat. "I didn't think a big-faced movie star like you would want to see me—a lowly, amateur violinist who works as a violin teacher—again. You've gotten so famous lately, Hihara-senpai, and I'm the same old, weak Kahoko I've always been."

I stiffen a little. "You're not weak, Kaho-chan."

"I am. I know I am, so please don't make me feel worse by denying it."

"Kahoko, you're _not_ weak." I say, taking her hand without even realizing what I'm doing. "You can't imagine how happy I was when you called me a few weeks ago, Kaho-chan." I sigh. "And I'm glad you're the same old Kahoko, because if you weren't, I don't think I'd know you at all. I'd give anything to be the same old Kazuki. But time has changed me, Kaho-chan. Time, and my boss." I chuckle.

She laughs, a beautiful, clear, ringing sound. "I'm just so glad to hear you say that, Hihara-senpai. I've been looking for happiness, and somehow, I haven't been able to find it until now."

She becomes quiet, and I glance at her quickly. Something is nagging at me in the back of my mind, so I get it out. "Kaho-chan, what would you do if the world disappeared tomorrow?" I ask, wondering what her reaction would be. _If the world disappeared tomorrow, I'd be glad that I was able to spend my last moments with you, Kahoko. _I think to myself, but stop myself from saying out loud.

Kaho-chan's face darkens, and I regret ever asking her such a terrible question. Without saying anything, she hugs my arm tighter, and I smile, stroking her head. "You don't need to answer." I say.

"Good. I won't." She grunts, burying her face into my arm. "But I want to ask you something, Hihara-senpai." She says, and I turn to face her. _Love is magical…when I'm with you, Kaho-chan, I feel stronger. I don't feel afraid of anything._

"What is it?"

She takes a breath, and says slowly, "When I grow old, Hihara-senpai, will you still kiss me?"

I suck in my breath, blushing furiously and turning away nervously. I can hear her, giggling softly. "You don't need to answer." She teases.

"Good. I won't."

We stop walking when we get to the place where we normally separate. She looks up at me, and I try not to notice how close our lips are, how I can feel her breath on my face. She blushes, but refuses to look away, and I am glad for that. My heart thuds wildly in my chest, and there's nothing I can do to slow it down. _Let this moment last just a little longer…_

_Kaho-chan, no matter what you do, or whenever it is, I'll always be there to hold you tight._ I think to myself, and close my eyes. I can feel her nose touching mine. _If someone hurts you and you start to cry, I'll always be there to protect you. _She wraps her arms around my neck, and draws me closer to her, until our foreheads meet.

_Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll be there for you._

_I love you, Kaho-chan._

I close the distance between our lips.

_My last kiss is yours, forever. _


	2. UPDATE

~UPDATE~

Wow, I can't even believe how long it's been since I was last active here on FFnet! It's really a relief to be back, because I've missed everyone and am hoping to jump right back into updating my stories.

**The reason for my long absence from the website is the fact that I had to deal with a few family issues. Nothing too serious since they're all resolved now, but serious enough to keep me away from the computer for months and months (okay, I lied. It was serious XD). **

**I'd like to thank AmericanBornChinese for all her support the whole way through my hiatus, as well as AnimeViolinist. And to my good friends here, I hope it doesn't take too long to catch up with whatever I missed out on! x)**

**This obviously isn't an official chapter, as I'm not quite done with writing the real thing yet, but I only posted it as a chapter in my stories because I want to let everyone know I'm back, and whatever promises I made before I went on hiatus can be fulfilled now. **

**I look forward to speaking to you all soon~!**

KAZUKILUVR


End file.
